


Beaver

by soo



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-27
Updated: 2003-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark, Lex, and crayons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beaver

Lex looked around the children's playroom of Smallville Medical Center. Automatically, he began to catalog the repairs and changes that he would insist on when he donated money to the hospital. The room was in dire need of a fresh coat of paint. He pursed his lips, maybe a mural of cartoon characters. A tired looking television sat in one corner. A new entertainment center complete with the latest in cartoon on tape and DVD would be in order as well. The toys were the worst though. They looked to be ones from his childhood, maybe earlier. Some of them could be salvaged. Lincoln logs and Barbie dolls never went out of style and some were still in relatively good condition. What to buy in place of Cabbage Patches, he didn't know but he was sure that there would be no shortage of opinions from children and adults alike.

A sharp tug on his sleeve brought him out of his reverie and he looked down. Tommy pointed at the coloring book and handed him a crayon. Lex accepted it with a nod and shifted in the small plastic chair. 

When he had told Clark that he wanted to be more active in the community this wasn't what he had in mind. He quirked his lips. But then what Clark had in mind and what he usually he did were two very disparate things. 

Another sharp tug, a little bit more violently this time, brought him back to the task at hand. Lex forced a smile on his face and smiled at Tommy. He probably should be thankful that Tommy had his tonsils removed or he would be showing his displeasure in Lex as a coloring companion a little bit more vocally.

Lex looked at crayon in his hand and the ones in the box. There must be five different shades of brown. Why would anyone need that may shades of brown? If it was purple or blue, he could understand but brown? And what would you name that many browns? He absentmindedly began to twirl the crayon in his hand.

And why was he seriously thinking about the crayon names when he could be devising new ways to get back at Clark for this? Preferably ways that kept Clark naked.

A sharp elbow to his side and the crayon clattered to the tabletop. Lex picked up the offending item and looked at its name.

Beaver.

They named a color Beaver.

He rolled the crayon around in his fingers. What were they thinking when they named a color Beaver?

Lex looked over to the table where Clark was bent over coloring away with...Billy? At least that was what he thought was the boy's name. He cleared his throat and Clark's head bobbed up. He lifted the crayon up so that Clark could see it and he mouthed the name.

Lex watched as Clark's eyes narrowed in confusion and he enunciated the word a little more clearly. He snickered as comprehension dawned on Clark's face and the inevitable flush rose. Seeing Clark flustered never failed to amuse him. Or arouse him.

Lex bit his lip. He thrust the image of a flushed naked Clark to the back of his mind and turned to the coloring book. Deftly he shaded in a tree that Mickey and friends were sitting under.

Lex glanced down at his watch. They had only been here a half-hour and Clark had committed them to a full hour. Inwardly, he groaned. Coloring trees and the like wasn't his idea of a good way to spend a Saturday afternoon. 

Carefully, he put the crayon back into the box and turned to the boy beside him. The boy smiled and a purple crayon was pulled out and handed to him. Lex nodded in appreciation and sneaked a peek at the name. Royal Purple. Lex's grin widened. Maybe coloring wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
